


Mysterious Ways

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Encouragement, Gen, Mentions of Prostitution, OC, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets a stranger outside the motel one night, who gives him some pretty solid advice for someone who doesn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Gen fic, pre-series, OC, mentions of prostitution (not either of the boys), discussion of Sam's childhood.  
> Enjoy.

Sam sits outside the motel room, batting away mosquitoes as he tries to take notes on his chemistry reading under the flickering light, hoping it doesn’t go out entirely before Dean and his girl are done.

She leaves the room three doors down, closing the door quietly, and immediately pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her purse, lighting one as she walks towards the parking lot.

Sam looks at her as she gets closer, trying not to stare, not to seem too obvious. Her hair is a mess, the roots a darker blonde, almost brown the ends a tangled platinum blonde. Her makeup is smudged a bit and she adjusts the shoulder strap of her dress with her free hand, putting it back in place when it slipped too low down her skinny shoulder.

She sees Sam watching her and smirks as she walks past. “Think you’re a bit too young, sweet cheeks,” she says.

Sam blushes and ducks his head. “No, I—I’m sorry,” he says honestly, because he knows what it’s like to be stared at like he’s a freak.

She stops, leans against the railing separating the motel rooms from the parking lot, and smiles a bit. She has a nice smile, Sam thinks. “It’s okay, kiddo. What’re you doing out here, anyways?”

Sam looks absently at the door of their room and says, “my brother, he, uh, brought a girl home.”

She smirks. “Guess he’s not too young.”

“I don’t think…” Sam begins, not sure how to continue.

She gets it, though. “Don’t think your brother’s with someone like me, huh?”

Sam nods and looks down at his book. He’s not good at conversing with non-hunters, never has been. It’s why he can safely count the number of people who’ve called him  _friend_  on one hand.

“S’okay, sugar, you can say it,” she says. “Bet your brother’s some hot shit. He throw you outta the room?”

Sam nods, amazed she’s still here. “It’s okay, though,” he says hurriedly. “We’re together all the time, he never gets any time to himself, between dad and work and taking care of me. So it’s good.”

She looks at him curiously and asks, “you all live here?”

Sam shrugs. “We move a lot. Dad’s away on business, and Dean’s got a job at the diner. Me too. I help out after school. Dad says we’re only here for another week but it may be more. Or less. Just depends on when he gets back.”

“And what’s your daddy do that’s so important that he can’t give his boys a real home?” She asks, and Sam thinks her voice is sharper than really necessary for someone who doesn’t even know his name.

He remembers the childhood lie, though. “He sells stuff,” he says. “Dean helps sometimes, too, only Dad made him stay behind and look after me this time.”

 “You gonna help, too, when you finish school?” she asks.

Sam nods, eyes downcast. “He wants me to drop out,” he admits. He’s never had this conversation before, never had anyone to have it with. “He wants me to drop out. I could get my GED like Dean but Dad doesn’t really care either way. He just wants me to drop out. Says having to keep me in school is a burden, keeps us in one place too long, means Dean has to stay behind with me, means I can’t work.”

“You wanna drop out and work with your daddy, kiddo?” she asks.

Sam shakes his head. “No,” he says. “More than anything, no.”

Suddenly, she’s crouching in front of him, staring him right in the eyes. “Listen to me, kiddo,” she says, “then you stay in school. You don’t let anyone drag you out, and you don’t let anyone make you do anything you don’t wanna do. ‘Cause it’s your life, you hear me?”

Sam nods, dumbfounded by the passion in her eyes.

“And listen,” she continues, “I’m not sayin’ to do what I do. But I  _am_  sayin’, do what you need to, sugar. Whatever you need to, to get out of here, get where you need to go. Don’t let them tell you what to do, don’t let them decide for you. Don’t let them trap you, okay? You do what you have to, and you get out. You understand me?”

Sam nods, dumbfounded. “I understand,” he says quietly.

She leans forward and impulsively kisses his cheek, and Sam can feel her lipstick smudge across his skin. “Good,” she says, standing back up. “Might see you again before you leave, kiddo, but in case I don’t—you remember that, okay?”

She doesn’t wait for his response, just lights up another cigarette as she walks off towards the parking lot, adjusting her dress once more, and then she turns the corner and is out of sight, leaving Sam alone with just a lipstick smudge on his cheek and some things to think over.


End file.
